House Banefort
House Banefort of Banefort is a noble house from Banefort in the westerlands, one of the main families sworn to Casterly Rock. Their words are "Always Feared" History For centuries House Banefort has stood unwavering for the Westerlands and the Lannisters. For years House Banefort has allowed the Gold coated lions their lead. Without outcry. Like most of the West that same lame pride has soured the House and all within it. The history of House Banefort is shrouded with obfuscating stories and fables. However it is known that they are a martially focused house worthy of their lineage as First Men. They are further shadowed by their founder, the Hooded Man, and his foretold delving into the higher mysteries. House Banefort has never shied away from the hard decisions. Their lands are ruled with an iron styled justice. Their levies are drilled regularly. So it would make all the more sense to know that when the Lord Paramounts began to show craven tendencies and forsook their honor. The last weights of dissension fell with the Lion’s hesitance as the Second War of Reclamation required the Westerland’s intervention. It was displeasing to the then Lord Kevan Banefort, enough so that he abdicated his title to his heir and only son Morgan Banefort. Morgon Banefort, the Quiet Banefort "Hubris topples dynasties." - Lord Morgon Banefort to Princess Jocelyn Baratheon. Trusting into Morgan the future of House Banefort. A short lived but useful reign. Lord Morgon is found not hours after arriving in the capital city of the six Kingdoms, Kingslanding, drowned and devoid of his possessions. There was no real investigation. After Lord Morgon died his eldest child, Eddison Banefort, is rightfully the heir to House Banefort, the Banefort castle and all it's holdings. However he is too young and Lady Jane Lefford too emotionally compromised to lead the House effectively. Ser Jaime Banefort is chosen as the Lord Regent and immediately sets to work to avenge his dead cousin, believing the man to be murdered. This was only reinforced with the maiming of Martyn Westerling by Aubry Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and liege Lord to both House Westerling and House Banefort, at the royal wedding feast. Jaime Banefort, The Grinning Banefort Always Feared A plot was concocted to enact revenge after holding a dinner with Selyse Westerling to discuss the possible reasons for both the vocal detractors to Lord Aubrey's Paramouncy to be murdered it was made official that the two houses were to incite a civil war within the West. For too long the Lions of the Rock sat idle and lazy. Their pride had lost it's luster and their gold only paid their way so far, the West was not profiting for it. Jaime was a military man, not a schemer or tactician. While the West wasn't doing anything to bring honor to it, or strengthen it's ties to the crown officially - barring suspicion that Lord Aubrey struck a deal with King Orys Baratheon to allow for the murder of his own bannermen - Jaime had pledged his assistance to Prince Otto Baratheon in waging war on the Stepstones. To bring them back beneath the firm control of the Iron Throne since they have fallen into anarchy and ruled by none who had loyalties to the Baratheon Kings. He called his banners but was questioned by the Lady Hand of the King, Princess Jocelyn Baratheon, and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard on his motivations to do so. The Princess counselled him against this endeavor, then sent him on his way. Meanwhile in the West, his bannermen, the Lord of House Hamell decided to ignore the call and instead inform the Lord of Casterly Rock of the mobilization of troops. The resulting discussion between the Castellan of the Rock and Ser Luceon Banefort was telling of the flow of information. Luceon informed Ser Loreon of the reason why his banners were called and it was providence too because not long after the entirety of the West was mobilized for Orys' war with his cousin in the Stormlands who named himself King due to Orys' treachery. It was unknown to him yet the danger that House Banefort was now in because of this declaration, he wouldn't know until some time later as he marched with two hundred swords to be used by the Princess in order to maintain some semblance of order within the city. Jaime crossed paths with his uncle, and informed him of the situation within the capitol and of the wedding between Aubrey Lannister and Princess Jocelyn Baratheon. Telling him that his family, Heyla, Myranda, and Tion all left the city along with him. Tion riding South with the Westerland Host, Heyla and Myranda to the warship ''Stryker. ''He also told him of the new arrangement with Selyse Westerling, the Shells would not provide men for the revolution that they sought to bring about but instead would use the deep coffers of House Westerling to finance the Banefort military effort. It wasn't satisfactory but it would have to do, Luceon continued on his way to Kingslanding and Jaime returned to the Banefort to his wife and children. The Dance of Stags Ser Tion Banefort rode with the Westerland army to aid the Royal Host in breaking Theodan's rebellion. He was officially the only Banefort to respond to the summons of the Lord Paramount and newly seated Master of War. He participated in the battle with the Dornish in which Lord Aubrey protected the Royal Host and showed the Dornish the foolishness of their late, and lone charge. The West soon began a long withdrawal because of the Reach's announcement of rebellion. But not before Tion gauged Lord Aubrey's stance on the decision to persecute the Red Faith. He learned that the Lannister possessed no stance, he was here for Theodan and only Theodan. But left without him all the same. While the West returned home Ser Luceon could not sit idly by while chaos reigned within the capitol. Camped outside the Lionsgate he suffered the knowledge of Goldcloaks and Maric Rosby's systematic consolidation of Kingslanding. The persecution of the Red Faith and the invalidation of the Sept. One evening he sent his knights into the city to learn of the state of those who needed their freedoms protected. The Red Faith. At first there was nothing to find, but soon he learned of a Red Priestess by the name of Talisa who had been badly beaten and robbed. He extended his protection to her and upon return of Tion with the Western Host. The Great Fire of Kingslanding Currently Family Line and Tree The Main Family Line King Morgan Banefort (Start) | Lord Kason Banefort (b. 221 - d. 270) | Lord Myles Banefort (b. 237 - d. 265) | Lord Eddison Banefort (b. 255 - d. 295) | Lord Quentin Banefort (b.275 - d.300) | Lord Kevan Banefort (b. 291 -) | Lord Morgon Banefort (b. 345) http://www.familyecho.com/?p=GPUND&c=2xszy3344g&f=239189807278572006 Trivia Category:House Banefort Category:The Westerlands Category:Noble House